Welcome, You've Got Mail
by Nanaki BH
Summary: (AU) Farfarello recieves an e-mail at 10 o'clock at night from an unknown admirer and invites him to coffee. (FxS) CHAPTER FOUR!
1. Chapter 01

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Weiss Kreuz, Schwarz, or Farf or Schu... Or anything for that matter. T.T  
  
  
~  
Welcome, You've Got Mail.  
~  
  
  
"Welcome." I scoffed. "You've got mail."  
  
I narrowed my eyes and stared straight ahead at the screen on my laptop. I had to admit, even though this program was known to be extremely sucky, it did have a good system for e-mail. Besides that, I wanted to punch the screen in. It always freezes and doesn't like people to send chain-letters. Why not, it's my computer? Heck, that's why I always use Explorer. AOL is just plain gay beyond its mail.  
  
"God, stop freezing you piece of shit." It's official; I HATE this program. I sighed heavily and waited for my screen to turn back to its normal state from its new white one. Geez, if it's just me, I'd have to say that its 'normal state' is actually this white one.  
  
I was immediately torn from my state of amused appall when my screen changed back. My eyes quickly scanned my new e-mails. In the ritual that usually starts as soon as I see junk mail, I started at the top of my list, highlighted, and then just kept on deleting.  
  
But then I stopped.  
  
My jaw almost fell open like they do in cartoons.  
  
And there, on my screen, at the bottom of my list was an e-mail that stated as follows: I saw your profile and liked what I saw ^.~  
  
I could feel my cheeks grow hot. The e-mail had been sent from the address "RedMan01"  
  
It could have just been spam, but something in my mind was telling me to open it. Usually things like junk mail say that it's from a girl though. I haven't seen any from other guys yet. Plus, I had put in my profile that I was gay…  
  
I tapped my chin and debated whether or not to open it. Part of me said yes and another said no. Unfortunately for me, my conscience got the better side of me so, so I opened it. Dang; what my conscience allows and doesn't. It's always been a mystery to me.  
  
Subj: I saw your profile and liked what I saw ^.~  
Date: 4/9/2003 10:25:54 PM Eastern Standard Time  
Wrom: PBARHDMNNSKVFVWR  
To: GodShdBrn@aol.com  
Sent from the Internet (Details)  
  
Hi there, sexy. ^.~ My name's… Err… Well, that's not important. ^.^; You can just call me Schuldich or better yet, Schu. I'm German, have red hair and green eyes, and according to your profile, we both live near each other. I'm 20 years old, single and currently looking for a boyfriend. And no, damn it, this isn't spam. I know what you're thinking. . Honestly, I was just looking through some AOL directories for members who live near me. There were quite a few but yours was the only one that caught my eye. You sound really interesting compared to any others I saw.  
  
If you want to know more, I guess you just have to e-mail me back.  
  
*kisses* G'night!  
  
  
My eyebrow rose quite a bit. Who in their right mind would like ME? I mean, I'm not bad looking and all… but… I've just never thought of having a relationship with someone. He sounded polite enough to me. And he sounds kind of cute…  
  
Where the hell did that just come from?!  
  
I sighed heavily. Putting my feet up onto my computer desk, I rested my arms behind my head. It's probably that teenage hormone thing. So what if the thought of red hair and green eyes turns me on? That's not my fault.  
  
He sounds nice though, and not to forget cute. He's only 2 years older than me too… I should write him back.  
  
Send To: RedMan01  
Subject:  
  
I drummed my fingers on the desk. I didn't have any clue what to say. What was I supposed to say to him? Something like "You sound nice"?  
  
Send To: RedMan01  
Subject: You sound nice  
  
Well, I think that you sound really nice. I'm not good with this whole dating thing though. Geez, I sound like I'm dumping you and I don't even know you yet. I'm really sorry, maybe we should just meet in person. I think it'd be easier that way. I'm not good at having people come over to my apartment though either. How about we meet some where? How about that new café down on the corner of Sunbury? It's convenient. They have some pretty good coffee too. 10:00 am tomorrow sounds good to me. I'm the only guy around here I know of that has dead white hair. I'll be easy to spot.  
  
I hope you can come. I'm always there at that time anyway. And don't be in any rush either. I usually stay there for a good half hour.  
  
~Farfarello  
  
  
Before I could think, my hand moved the mouse to the send icon and I clicked. I clicked it! I didn't mean to! What the hell did I just do?!! I just invited some complete stranger to have coffee with me! Aw crap.  
  
  
Somewhere across town and unknown to me, my secret admirer received my message.  
  
  
~  
Author's Notes: =^.^= Well, minna-san? What do ya think? Good? Should I continue this? Forget I asked; I'm going to anyway. ^.^;; I hoped you like this chapter! More soon! 


	2. Chapter 02

Disclaimer: Guess what; I still don't own anything!  
  
~  
Welcome, You've Got Mail  
Chapter 2  
~  
  
  
I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life. I'm not sure why either. I mean, I haven't even seen this guy yet. It might just be the immediate way that he accepted me just from reading about me. Heh, a few minutes ago I could have sworn that I was shocked that I even sent that message. Yeah, this WAS a good idea. Maybe I should go pick out what I'll wear for tomorrow. I want to make a good first impression.  
  
It must have taken me an hour to finally pick out a pair of pants. Or at least it felt like that. I didn't have a single clue in my mind what kind of shirt I would wear with them though. They were denim, and were extremely baggy but that only added to their overall comfort. They had six pockets; all unusually over sized. Besides that they had two sets of zippers on each leg that had no real point and what looked like a million bondage straps on the back.  
  
Next I flew through all of my drawers looking for a shirt. I had thousands of black shirts but nothing with any actual color. Well, if it wasn't black, then it was always blood red. That's the only other color that I approved of. Soon I came to an old Tool shirt I had stored away in the back of one of my drawers. It had the band's name written in an almost aquatic design on the front. And of course, like the rest of the majority, it was black. It was just right in my eyes. It seemed simple enough. At least when you compared it to my pants…  
  
After I had gotten that settled, I opened my sock drawer and pulled out a pair of thick, black socks. They were the most comfortable pair that I ever owned. If my apartment suddenly went up in flames, this would be the only item I would hope to salvage. And finally, I spread my clothes out onto the bed. I nodded to myself in approval, but something just seemed to be missing. Oh hell, if I'm going to look Goth, I need to wear makeup. How did I forget that?  
  
I rubbed the back of my head and walked slowly over to my mirror. I blinked a few times at what I saw. I didn't know what I should do exactly. So I just stood and stared. Why should I go? This image in front of me could frighten anyone. Who was I kidding? He's going to be mortified.  
  
Scars covered my face and arms, but also much more that wasn't seen under my clothes. I was missing an eye to top that off. That wasn't all that bad though. I personally went to someone to have my eyelid stitched closed.  
  
Once I moved my clothes to the end of my bed, I flopped down and tried to think of a way that I wouldn't have to scare him. My eyebrows furrowed. Nope, you just can't make somebody like me look any better…  
  
But suddenly I remembered. He said that he had read my profile. I had described everything that I looked like in it! He shouldn't be shocked if he read the whole thing!  
  
Again, I was filled with the same zeal to meet him as before. Now, where was I? Makeup. Now that I think about it, I should just keep the nail polish on and skip putting anything on my face. Current color of polish: black. Nothing can beat me and my black. I seriously hope he doesn't mind my obsession with it.  
  
"He had better be going through the same kind of stress that I am. That just took me almost an hour!" I said to myself.  
  
I took a half turn and looked back at my computer. What if he doesn't come? I should see if he e-mailed me…  
  
I swiveled the mouse around gently to get my screen saver off. I was greeted by my bright teddy bear background. Why teddy bears, you ask? I only have them because I like to be tortured. Then, I double-clicked gay-o-l's icon. "Truly gay," I said and nodded to myself in confirmation. I brought my shaky hand to the mail icon and reluctantly clicked it. I scrolled until I found another message from my RedMan01.  
  
Subj: Sounds great!  
Date: 4/9/2003 10:54:26 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: RedMan01@aol.com  
To: GodShdBrn@aol.com  
Sent from the Internet (Details)  
  
Yo, sexy. That sounds sweet. ^_^ I haven't been to that coffee shop yet but I know which one you mean. I've heard some great things about it though. I'll meet you there then. Uhh… I wanna say some other things too but I'm not sure what. *shrugs* I guess that whatever I have to say I'll figure out when we see each other. *kisses* I haven't seen you and I already love you!  
  
C ya tomorrow!  
  
  
Did he just say that he loved me? Wow… I…  
  
I blushed. At least I think I'm blushing… So I ran to my mirror and sure enough, my cheeks were the same color as what I picture his hair to be.  
  
~  
  
Outside of the coffee shop I stood. Above the door hung the sign that read "The Underground" in big, gravel-like writing. Its doors were made of glass which was slightly opaque. Its handles were a shining silver that looked like they had been freshly polished. My tennis shoes made a dull slapping noise on the floor as I entered. It wasn't very bright inside, but for the atmosphere, it seemed well lit. The floors were a black marble and small coffee tables were strewn in various places around the room. It wasn't very big either, but not too small; just right. Above some tables, and two over the counter, were lights that looked like the bulbs that some would put on a Christmas tree… except much bigger.  
  
Everyone in the café was animatedly talking, but I didn't hear anyone with a German accent… nobody with dreamy green eyes… and nobody with gorgeous red hair.  
  
I looked down at my black studded watch. It was 10:11 AM. Well, I guess that being fashionably late wasn't all that bad. I… guess I could wait…  
  
I took a seat near the door and waited for my admirer. On second thought, I'll just go order a latte. So with a shrug, I stood, brushed some invisible dust from my pants and walked nonchalantly to the counter. I leaned my elbows down onto it and brushed my hand through my hair. At the moment my mind was numb but I could faintly hear the door open behind me. Hell, it's not going to be him… "One French Vanilla Latte," I placed my order.  
  
"Does anybody here go by the name 'God Should Burn'?" My head snapped around.  
  
The sexiest man that I had ever seen stood in front of me. He was gorgeous! My jaw slid slightly ajar. He looked as if he had just taken a shower; his hair still looked damp. It was as red as he had told me. And his eyes really were green! Oh God, I love that accent too! I wanted to throw myself all over him right then and there!  
  
"One French Vanilla Latte."  
  
"Oh, um," I stammered. Where'd my voice go? "Thanks."  
  
Am I going to drop my latte or something, because my hands are shaking uncontrollably?  
  
"You must be Farfie. Well, uhh… do you mind me calling you Farfie?"  
  
"Oh, not at all." Did I just say that? I sound like a girl…  
  
"This is really awkward. How about we sit down?" he asked in that sweet, sweet, accent. Are those jeans really as tight as they look? Man and that top too…  
  
Soon, a hand was being waved in front of my face. "Are you alright? You look kinda dazed."  
  
"Sorry, Schu, you're just really…"  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, you're pretty hot too."  
  
I gulped. "R-really?"  
  
He led me back to the same seats I had picked myself. "Sit down you look like you need to. You're shaking more than my dog after I give him a bath," he laughed.  
  
What's wrong with me? Why is my heart beating so darn fast?  
  
"You're blushing," he said.  
  
I tipped my face down to the table. Am I embarrassed? And why am I shaking so much?  
  
"Shy, maybe?" he asked himself.  
  
"No," I intervened, "I-I'm usually not like this."  
  
"Don't worry. It's to be expected on our first meet, right?" He whispered and stroked his hand through my hair. "You really are very cute. You're just like I pictured; like a cute little rag doll."  
  
"Rag doll?" I blinked a few times.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, you're even better than I pictured. God, you're hot," I mumbled, eyeing him up. Oh, how I wanted to crush my mouth against his… Holy CRAP?! Where was that from?!  
  
He chuckled. "So, you're anti?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're anti-Christ, right? That's what-"  
  
"Oh, no. Uh… not anymore. I stopped doing that whole 'hurt God' thing a long time ago."  
  
"The e-mail?"  
  
"It stuck."  
  
"Okay, 'cause I'm Christian and I thought that maybe that wouldn't have worked. But since that was my only doubt and now that it's been cleared up, I have nothing to doubt now." The smile that was on his face was beautiful. How beautiful…  
  
"I think you just zoned out again," he said, leaning over to me. I looked up and my forehead connected with his. We remained like this for several moments until he finally leaned down and gently kissed me. He kissed me!  
  
I licked my bottom lip and just stared.  
  
"I'm… sorry?"  
  
I touch them then and blushed. "N-no! It's not that… well, I mean."  
  
"Do want me to just kiss you again?"  
  
I nodded. And what a great kiss it was… He leaned back over and gently placed those warm lips to mine. I felt like singing, like crying, like laughing, like… like…! He parted slowly. "Yeah, definitely cute."  
  
Well, I have to admit, I do feel a little bit more comfortable around him now. I lifted my latte gingerly. Oh damn, I forgot to ask if he wanted one.  
  
"Do you want one?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged. "You don't have to get me anything."  
  
"Really, if you want something…"  
  
He shrugged again. "What do you suggest?" he asked, leaning his elbows on the table.  
  
I turned around to the counter and tapped my chin. "This one's my favorite. It's the French Vanilla Latte. I also like their Gingerbread Lattes though," I informed. "I don't think I've ever noticed how much I like lattes."  
  
He laughed and mentally I gave myself two thumbs-up. I think I'm really hitting it off with this guy! "I'll just take what you're having then," he said, grinning. That has to be his trademark.  
  
I wandered my way over to the counter and placed my order. I turned around and asked Schuldich if he liked whip cream. He nodded enthusiastically and I told the cashier to add extra.  
  
When I came back he was still smiling. "Enjoying yourself?" I asked and handed him his latte.  
  
"Yes, I never thought that I would do this good finding somebody. And on my first try too! I had looked through a whole bunch of them but when I came to yours I was stunned. I can't say that you were what I was immediately looking for, but somehow you sounded perfect. By the way, this latte's great."  
  
"What other kinds of people did you see on that?"  
  
"Well, there was this other guy who was looking for somebody but under weight… I can't say that I remember it perfectly, but this guy was humungo." He shook his head and cringed. "I was looking for somebody smaller than myself. There was this other guy that was an artist but he sounded too gay; as in the bad kind."  
  
I found myself chuckling now. "I never even thought about dating before I saw your e-mail. I have to admit, the screen name RedMan01 sort of had me turned on."  
  
He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually, one of my friends had told me that I was his Red Man once so I just kept that. I think that it all started because of my hair."  
  
"Do you have any screen names on AIM?"  
  
"Quite a few, really. It's getting hard to remember them all. Let's see… I have HotHedSchu; that one's thanks to another friend of mine. She always says that I'm a hothead to anybody that we meet. Then I have IcanReadUrMnd. I made that one myself," he laughed. Inside joke actually, some of my friends and I think that I can read minds."  
  
"Tell me what I'm thinking right now."  
  
"You're thinking a number of things though. Anyone does that."  
  
"But what's the main think I'm thinking?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes and brought himself to eye level with me. "You think that my clothes are too tight?" He asked. "Well, I know they're tight, but not TOO tight."  
  
I stared at him dumbfounded. "Damn, you're better than Miss Cleo!"  
  
"Really, I got it right?" he asked, seemingly amazed with himself.  
  
I nodded. "That's really creepy."  
  
He shrugged. "I do it a lot to my friends though. I'm not sure if it's accidental or if I really can. So, do you have any other screen names?"  
  
I brushed a hand through my hair. "Hmm… I've got 1IdFarf, DRanjdSIco, and MntlCaSe."  
  
"Do people think that you're nuts or something?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, the guy in the room next to mine thinks that I'm a psycho."  
  
"What gives him the right to think so?" he asked, leaning in.  
  
I sat back in my chair and rearranged my bondage straps so I could sit comfortably. "It must be because of my scars or something. I get a lot of stares."  
  
His eyebrows furrowed. I could tell that he felt sorry for me.  
  
"It's raining," he said. I'm not sure if he said that just because he noticed it, or if he said that to change the subject. "It's a downpour; I can't have you walking back to your place in this weather. How about you come back to my apartment?" he offered. He's so kind…  
  
I smiled the best I could and nodded. "Okay, that sounds good."  
  
And there you have it; I just won myself a date with the most wonderful guy in the world.  
  
  
~  
Author's Notes: Like it? ^.^ I know you do! If you guys want more, just ask. Review!! =^.^= Schu has some fun next chapter showing Farf his place (And his puppy.). And no, it's not going to be a lemon! Too bad. I hope you guys like this, I know I do. ^.^ 


	3. Chapter 03

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own this! Like other authors though, I also still wish that I did.  
  
~ Welcome, You've Got Mail Chapter 3- In Which Schu Shows Farf His Place ~  
  
I'm surprised. Weren't all of these online date things phony? Is this guy really some sixty-two year old man in disguise? Well, at least that's what I've heard from the news. Just a few weeks ago there was a scam with this guy who e-mailed this little girl to get her to make videos for him. Every time I hear something like that I cringe. Not that it's that I don't like porn, it's just because it's some old guy getting pleasure from it. Plus, I can't really remember ever being straight now so I don't like watching anything with girls. That too is a major turn-off.  
  
Well, it's nice to know that he's not sixty-two, and. At least I don't think he's going to use me to make videos. So, here I am anyway, following in tow as he leads me back to his apartment. Damn, I really do sound like his whore or something already. I have to concentrate on sounding clean I guess. I'll just have to follow and gather info on him as we go along. I already know that he smokes, as he illustrates in front of me. Not that I have a problem with that, or anything. My dad smoked. My mom looked down on that but, when I think about it now, I must not have minded because my uncle and aunt did too.  
  
Oh God. I sighed and rolled my shoulders. I think I'm changing subjects all too quickly. So far, I've gone through child porn, being his whore, and smoking. Well, I know why some people call me a psycho at least; I stray from my main ideas too often and too quickly. He looks like the kind of guy that would like someone who's spontaneous; that, I certainly am. Now I'm going to make a mental note to add spontaneity to the list of subjects.  
  
He really wasn't kidding when he said that I have a whole bunch of subjects in my head at one time.  
  
I laughed to myself and I think that he noticed. He turned to me, his beautiful green eyes smiling. "What is it?" his German accent rolled with its own laughter.  
  
"Nothing much," I chuckled. I think that I'm actually smiling. "I just noticed how many subjects I can cover in my head in a few minutes. I must think too much." He's probably the only person who's been able to make me smile like that.  
  
"Well then relax. Don't think. You'll run out of things to think about!" he scolded. He turned around fully and stopped to give me a playful hug, trying to protect me from the rain. "We better hurry up," he whispered in my ear. I felt like my nose was going to pour blood or I was going to faint as soon as that warm breath reached my ear. I shocked myself by uncontrollably pressed my lips against his. He seemed a little shocked at first too; probably because I had been so reluctant before. But soon after, he relaxed and began kissing me back. His lips were warm and full. He stroked my back and despite the cold spring rain falling over us, I felt truly warm like this in his arms.  
  
Slowly we parted, eyes half lidded, and breathing deeply. "That was one kick ass kiss," he whispered looking dazed.  
  
I nodded and took his hand. "We ARE going back to your place right? I'm afraid I'm soaked," I said with humor for this quite sucky situation. "We'll turn into some very sexy popsicles if we stay out any longer."  
  
He downright burst into fits of giggles from that one. Damn, I'm good at this dating thing! "Well?" I asked again.  
  
He recovered his composure after a few more short giggles and nodded. "Yeah," he said gripping onto my hand in reassurance, "we're going."  
  
~  
  
It was really only a few blocks away like he had told me. He lived in a small apartment building. Nothing fancy, really. But fancy wasn't really what I had been expecting from him. It seemed humbling actually. It was clearly a quiet neighborhood and just looked. cozy. The apartment itself wasn't in bad shape either. Sure, there was a little wallpaper curling off in various places as we walked through the halls, but hey, what apartment didn't have wallpaper coming off? I was obviously drifting and almost tripped over a cat if Schuldich hadn't put his arm out in front of me to keep me from walking. The cat stopped and looked up at me with a pair of pitiful eyes. It paid me no mind after it realized I wasn't going to harm it and continued walking. It was sort of a sad sight to watch though.  
  
"He's a stray," Schuldich explained. "I've been leaving him some food now and then but he doesn't stay around much. He just likes to wander. This is actually the first I've seen of him in two weeks." He sounded amused rather than rueful.  
  
"A little like me then? I must be telepathically linked with that cat or something. He looked at me funny," I said raising and eyebrow.  
  
He laughed. "I thought you said that everybody looks at you funny."  
  
I grinned. "Yep, they do."  
  
He shook his head wearily. "You're really one of a kind, Farf. I'm still wondering about how I got so lucky!" He leaned forward and planted a small smooch on my cold, now blue, lips. "We had better change into something a bit warmer. You feel so cold." He chuckled. "Sexy popsicle."  
  
When he opened the door I got glomped. I fell over backwards in shock. Whoever it was that had glomped me was licking my face too. Mmm. and something nice and cold and wet was nudging my neck. Mmm. and more of that warm tongue.  
  
I heard Schuldich laughing. I briefly wondered why, but my mind quickly switched back to that warm presence on my neck. I was surprised when that cold thing traveled up into my wet shirt too. My heart throbbed painfully fast and I sat up. "Not so fast!" I gasped and shot up into a sitting position.  
  
By now, though I hadn't heard it through sealed ears, Schuldich's laughing had turned into hysterics. I looked behind me to see he was rolling on the hallway floor, gripping at his sides as if in pain. His face was flushed and he seemed to be losing air.  
  
"Schuldich.?" I wondered how he could be on the floor in the hallway when he was supposed to be molesting me on the floor in his apartment. My eyes flew open in sudden shock. I looked down at the small brown body that was making its way up my shirt and realized what had been the center of my affection for that heavenly minute and a half. "OH MY GOD."  
  
Schuldich, who had manage to keep a straight face for a couple seconds, now went back to laughing in full blast. "Oh, God!" He cried, "My sides! It hurts! It hurts!" he whimpered and rolled around to emphasize his pain.  
  
I went as red a tomato and attempted to remove the puppy from my chest, but when I did so, I felt a sharp snap of teeth connect with a very sensitive part of my upper chest. I howled at the excruciating pain and my entire body tensed. At my shout, he immediately stopped laughing and went to my side. He lifted my shirt above my head and pried the small dog from me. I whimpered and gently touched my middle and index fingers to the bleeding nub of broken flesh. I heard him admonish the dog and send him yelping back into another room.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know my dog was gay," he said with an amazingly calm expression.  
  
Even through the large amount of pain I was feeling, I had to laugh. That had to be one of the funniest and most senseless things I had ever heard anyone say. "Don't worry," I said, "maybe he's just bi."  
  
"I'd rather have him be gay than bi. I don't want him bringing home a girlfriend someday. I'm afraid I only have enough money for just him and me. I don't need anymore family members. I already have millions in just about every country," he said with a sour face. "Geez, my family's just a bunch of rabbits or something."  
  
I laughed but winced once I remembered how sore my chest still was. "Damn, that thing would be good in bed if it were human though."  
  
"Should I start wondering about you? You just looked a bit starry-eyed when you said that. But to think.! You got turned on by my dog!" He gasped in horror. "You have a fetish for animals!"  
  
I blushed. "What? I haven't been turned on by anything until I met you!" I clamped my hands down on my mouth. "Umm."  
  
He chuckled. "Am I good or what? Are you seriously telling me the truth though? You've never been turned on by anyone else but me?" He leaned forward and brushed his thumb over my injured nipple.  
  
"W-well." I stammered. "Nothing's done much for me except you... and the dog."  
  
We both had a good laugh as he helped me to my feet. He kissed my nose and led me by the hand into his living room. It was just the way I imagined it. He had a couch pressed up against the wall and a TV resting a few yards away. He had a couple pictures hanging from the walls. Two were paintings and one was what looked like a family portrait. A doggy bed was snuggly placed into a corner next to the TV with various chew toys scattered around it. In between the TV and couch was a coffee table. To me, the coffee table was what told you the most about that person beside their walls. Immediately catching my eye was the bowl of chips and the ashtray. At least he liked to keep things straightened. I thought he looked like the kind of guy who just reaches into a bag of chips and forgets about dinner until it's too late. The ashtray and perfectly clean sofa told me that he dared not to get cigarette ashes on anything. See how much volume a coffee table speaks for you? It's almost like my desktop back home.  
  
He clicked his fingers a couple times in front of my eyes to wake me back up. I blinked and nodded. "Sorry," I apologized. "You just have a really neat place. I was expecting this all just the way it is, just not so clean." He smiled and ruffled my hair.  
  
"Trust me, I'm not neat."  
  
"Don't worry bout it. Neither am I."  
  
After that small bit of comfortable conversation the puppy who had been previously molesting me timidly came back to join us. "Well? Have you learned your lesson?" Schu asked. The puppy whimpered pawed at his shin. Schuldich sat down and let the puppy climb into his wet lap. "Oh? Are you sorry? Tell Farfie you're sorry for ravaging him!" He scolded the pup. It whined more so I hesitantly sat down next to Schu. It slowly stepped into my lap and looked up at me with those hopelessly sad puppy eyes. Well, I understand what that expression means now.  
  
"Okay, I forgive you," I said and wiggled around his floppy little ears. "What kind of dog is he?" I asked him.  
  
"He's some sort of beagle mix. Dunno exactly what else he is. His name's Seifer," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, how about we change clothes now? He's going stink something really bad if he gets wet. It's true what you may have heard about dog hair!" He stated pointing at the pup. He whimpered again and slid from my lap to go to the kitchen. "Don't worry about him," he said, "he'll warm up to you. He probably thinks you're just a source of punishment for the moment."  
  
"Really? A few seconds ago I was his chew toy." I narrowed my eyebrows.  
  
"Pssh, he likes you! Don't worry about him, okay? He's got plenty of time to get used to you in the future." Did he just mention the future? He thinks I'll be around that long? Am I good at this or what? SCORE!  
  
I kissed his cheek and he rubbed the thin hair at the back of my neck. I couldn't help blushing and smiling at the small touch. I'm ticklish there!  
  
"Clothes?" he inquired.  
  
I went red and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
He helped me back to my feet yet again and led me to the room the dog had gone to before. The room had little light, but made it look very inviting. His bedroom wasn't all that big either. It was surprisingly. just enough. The colors focused mainly around wood. His floors through his whole apartment were made of wood, so I guess you'd have to match everything with the floor it seems. His bed looked really warm, and in my current wet, cold clothes, it looked good to me. I was thinking of jumping on in, but wondered what kind of impression that might give him of me. He'd most likely understand why I did it, but if he was like that dog of his.  
  
"It's really nice in here," I said. "You must just have a really cozy apartment or I'm just welcoming something different." I shrugged and watched as he rummaged around in his drawers for something for me to wear.  
  
"What colors do you like?" he asked, turning around to offer me a questioning look.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him in return. He wondered for a moment, looked me over, and then his mouth turned up into and 'O'.  
  
After searching for a bit, he pulled out a comfortable looking black Chevelle shirt. "Chevelle?" I wondered aloud. "You listen to them too? I didn't think you looked like the kind of guy who wore this kind of stuff." I pulled it over my head. It fit snuggly on my slim form.  
  
He chuckled. "Yep, I love them. That lead singer's so hot, don't you think?"  
  
I shook my head. "You only listen to them for the lead singer? That's a bit odd."  
  
"Nope," he said and threw me a pair of black jeans. "I listen to Metallica but they're obviously not hot. How old are those guys now; one hundred each?" He grinned. "See what I mean? In this case I just happen to think they're hot."  
  
He turned back to me with that grin still on his face. "What," I asked, "are you going to watch me change?"  
  
"Not if you don't want me to," said with a shrug, grin still in place. If possible, it was even wider now.  
  
I blushed madly. He took that as a symbol and said, "Come out quick, I'm freezing," and left the room, closing the door behind him. I sighed changed in peace. Maybe after the rain stopped we could go see a movie or something. Sure it was cliché, but it worked just fine for me; a bit of popcorn and one large Coke. I nodded in approval to confirm this thought and head out back to the living room. I could help stealing his grin when I saw him holding his puppy, on its back, rubbing its stomach. Its tail wagged in content. When the pup saw me, it yipped happily. "See," he said, "he still likes you!"  
  
"Damn, that looks good right about now. Can I get my belly rubbed?"  
  
"Sorry Farf, it's currently reserved for Seifer. Unless you prove to me that you're a good little puppy too, you aren't getting any daily tummy rubs."  
  
"Awww. crap," I mumbled. I actually wanted him to do it too. I think I'm shocking myself more and more as I stay with him. I would have never admitted to something like that before.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said and headed back to the infamous bedroom. "While I'm gone for the moment how bout you think up something that we can do later?" He was about to close the door behind him when he swung the door open and warned us both, "Play nice you two!"  
  
I giggled and pet the dog. His tongue lolled as he wagged his tail. "He's right," I said a few moments later. "You are just a little sweet thing, huh?" I said out loud in almost a whisper. I rubbed between his eyes and in response, he licked my fingers.  
  
"That's it," I heard from behind me, "you're here just for the dog. I knew it!" Schu chuckled and ran a hand though my hair like he did for Seifer. "So, did you come up with anything?"  
  
"Actually," I mumbled, overwhelmed with how good his fingers felt massaging my hair, "I was thinking we should go see a movie. That new Matrix movie just came out. I haven't seen it yet; how about you?"  
  
"Mmhmm," he muttered. It sounded like he was enjoying petting me just as much as I was enjoying getting pet. "That sounds good to me then too. I haven't seen it yet either, but I heard it was supposed to be better than the first one. It has a trailer at the end for the third installment. That, according to Keanu Reeves, that one's better than those two combined," he said slowing his rubbing to slow circles.  
  
"When does that one come out?"  
  
"That's what trailers are for," he said and used the hand that had been in my hair a second to pat my back and help me to my feet. "I have the news paper around here somewhere," he said and searched his living room.  
  
"Why use the newspaper for show times when you could just find them out online?" I suggested. "You use it for e-mail, but I still haven't seen it" I briefly wondered why I hadn't seen it but my mind was still fuzzed up from the massage earlier.  
  
"Good idea," he said and took my hand to lead me back to his room. There, he removed a few dusty papers and pop cans from his desk in the far corner of his room. "Sorry about the mess over here," he apologized. "I was trying to figure out what to wear for the occasion last night and as you can clearly see, it required a lot of pop."  
  
I laughed. I understood completely. "That's a nice case," I said. "Is it a custom?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, it took a while to finish. He's a beauty though, isn't he?"  
  
I ran my fingers down its plexi-glass side. In acrylic paints it had a picture of a sleeping black cat under the moon. I was a pretty tall thing too. It was worthy of being called a tower.  
  
"Like it?" He asked. I shook my head and gave him a smile. "He's cute," I pointed to the cat on its side. He just patted my head and clicked the icon for Explorer. "AOL is horrid isn't it?" he asked.  
  
I had to laugh. "Somebody agrees! For God sake, those commercials are using false advertisements! It's not simple to use! It's anything but simple!" I emphasized by gripping my hands in my hair.  
  
"Found it."  
  
"Wow, that was fast," I said, coming down from my high.  
  
"The later shows like that are usually empty on school days. No kids will be there. So then we'll go at six?"  
  
"Can I just stay here until then?" I whined. "My house is sooooo damn boring. There's nothing to do all by myself. I don't even have a pet! Please? Can I stay here?" I was pouting like a little kid.  
  
Seifer nuzzled his head against Schuldich's leg and whimpered to tell him to let me stay until then. "It's all fine with me. I never said you had to go home though. I'm perfectly happy with you staying with me," he replied nonchalantly.  
  
I threw my arms around his neck, giving him a big hug and then proceeded to kiss him passionately. He reciprocated and massaged the back of my neck. I think he already knows how much I like it when he does that now. Our eyes both fluttered open slowly. We rested our heads together and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Tonight at six," we said in unison.  
  
It was right about then that we realized that we loved each other.  
  
~  
  
Author's Notes: O.O My God, those two are hot! On a personal note:  
  
1.) Seifer IS a FFVIII character. ^.^;; you guessed it! It was the first name that came to mind! Hmm. it's also the name of a Matrix character. *whistles*  
  
2.) My bro's comp looks like Schu's. I painted a cell of Kuro Neko-sama from Trigun on it . 3.) Yes. I AM endorsing The Matrix. Muhuhaha!  
  
4.) I've paid attention to reviews and that IS why I've written more. Well, that and the fact that I read the other chapters and realized how darn good this thing is. REVIEW DARN IT! I KNOW YOU WANT TO!!  
  
5.) I have nothing against Metallica or Chevelle. I love them. ^.^;; In fact, I just saw Chevelle at a Foo Fighters concert. =P I agree with Schu. That guy's hot!  
  
6.) Yeah, so I made Farfie seem girly. It suits the moment! It's wuv!!  
  
7.) Finally, yes, Farfie has a fetish for puppies. =D Hey, it's AU. I can do what I want with poor little Farf! XD *whip cracks*  
  
Well, I hope you guys like that so far. Tell me what you think and I'll write more soon. As in "SOON". No delay like last time.  
  
Your reviews = I give you all the sappy fanfic stuff.  
  
XD I feed off of your compliments! REVIEW DARN YOU! ~ Nanaki BH 


	4. Chapter 04

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Weiss Kreuz or anything really. I just sit at home and write stuff like this.  
  
Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been working on so many other fanfics. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little like what happened a few days ago actually.  
  
~  
  
Welcome, You've Got Mail - Chapter 4  
  
~  
  
I relaxed, spreading myself out on Schu's couch watching some music videos. In about the middle of a Good Charlotte video Seifer started barking his head off. I patted his head and lifted him into my lap. "I love this dog, Schu!" I called to him. He poked his head into the room, drying his hands on a dish towel. He heard the song playing and winced.  
  
"Turn that crap off!" He scolded. "They stole AFI's scene!"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I know and it seems your dog thinks so too. It looks like he recognizes them. Actually, I've been waiting for them to show AFI. They have a new vid out but I haven't seen it on air yet."  
  
He looked surprised. He flung the towel somewhere behind him into the kitchen and came to sit with me. He picked up Seifer and set him back on the floor. "I didn't know you liked AFI too! We've got a whole bunch in common don't we?"  
  
"Hell, I'd kill to meet Davey Havok. He's a total hunk. He's got such a wonderful voice too." I sighed dreamily. "He's so hot. Nice ass."  
  
"Yeah," he said, sounding far away. He gasped suddenly. "FARF! They're on! SHH!"  
  
We both jumped from our places on the couch and ran to kneel in front of the TV. Masked teens in dark hoods with Xs on their hands were all we saw for the first few seconds until finally, the object of our obsession appeared: Davey Havok. He stepped up to the mic clad in a slick black tux. He gripped the mic with white gloved hands. The words he spoke were beautiful just like his appearance.  
  
I was almost sad when it ended. Davey was my idol.  
  
Schuldich sighed. "He's awesome. Besides you and Dave, I don't think I've ever seen anybody that hot."  
  
I pulled him into a big hug. "I can never be that hot! Maybe you, but certainly not me!"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, maybe me," he said jokingly.  
  
I smacked him playfully. "You're too cute!" I glanced up at his digital clock on top of the TV set. "The movie started at six, right? It's five thirty. We'd better get going."  
  
"Yep!" He cheered. He hopped up from his sitting position and retreated to the kitchen. He returned with his car keys. "We're going to have so much fun. I want to buy popcorn!"  
  
"You eat popcorn?"  
  
"Nope," he said with a slight shrug, "I just like to throw it at people."  
  
"Fun!" I sang. I grabbed his hand and tugged him to the door.  
  
"Hey! Lemme lock the door!" He cried. I laughed. I couldn't help it. I was so excited!  
  
He rummaged around in his pockets until he produced the house keys. "Come along, love," he said once the door was locked. He put and arm around my hips and closed the door behind us.  
  
In his arms I felt safe.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: People keep reviewing. I thought I'd give you something to chew on. . Yes. It was a page long. Yes. It was crap. Yes. Davey has a hott ass. I've lost much interest in Weiss Kreuz. I can go a month now without thinking about it. I'll try to finish this fic, but it won't be the same until I watch the series over again or maybe if the manga comes out sometime soon. *shrug* All I know is that I sure do love Davey Havok. Yep, he sure is sexy. XD Davey and Jade have replaced Schu and Farf. Sorry, people. As I said, I'll try to finish this. Encourage me, please.  
  
I feel like I should have added more. Sorry. T.T 


End file.
